Pídele al tiempo que vuelva
by BRJ-Black
Summary: -Por favor, pídele al tiempo que vuelva. -Lo daría todo, inclusive mi alma.-Le respondió el rubio con frenesí. Song-fic: Reloj/il Volo. Para Jaz.


**Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling :)**

**Un Song-fic, pensado para un fic y mi primer Dramione.**

**Pareja: Draco/Hermione.**

**Para Jaz._ "-After all this time, ...? -Always."_**

* * *

**Pídele al tiempo que vuelva.**

Ella tenía diecisiete. Él tenía dieciocho.

Ellos tenían un amor prohibido y sin futuro.

Ella era la hija de padres humildes, que con su sueldo de maestros trataban de darle lo mejor a su Hermione. Ella era hermosa y vivaz, era conocida por su simpatía cargada de amabilidad inmaculada; ya que donde estuviera tenía una sonrisa para todos. Tal vez eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella o quizá fueron sus orbes melados, o sus cabellos marrones que competían con la belleza del sol. Inteligente y hermosa. Simplemente su pura perfección.

Él, por otro lado, era hijo de padres aristócratas. Que cuando quisiera podía tener todo al alcance de su mano. Al contrario que Hermione, él era arrogante y calculador. No era conocido por sus buenas obras pero sin embargo ella pudo ver lo que había detrás del elegante Lord Draco Malfoy. No era tan malo como todo el pueblo lo tachaba e incluso ella llegó a amar esa pose tan altiva que tanto le divertía. Las mujeres lo perseguían, tal vez era su dinero o su inminente belleza que le trascendía su familia de generación en generación. Y no era de menos, ya que su cabello oro platinado, sus ojo tal mercurio liquido y, su bien formado cuerpo enloquecía a cualquiera.

Sus caminos se cruzaron un día cualquiera, sus ojos se conectaron y sus corazones se aferraron entre sí.

Nadie sabía de su romance, pero ambos trataron de vivir el momento día a día. Su momento.

Pero como toda felicidad tiene sus complicaciones, un día se fue a la ruina todo.

Lucius Malfoy había descubierto a su primogénito besándose con la hija de los Profesores Granger.

Él padre de Draco sólo necesitaba una excusa perfecta para separar a su hijo de esa chica.

Y que mejor excusa que una guerra. Guerra en donde todos los muchachos mayores de edad de origen británico eran enlistados sin excepción.

**_Reloj no marques las horas_**

**_porque voy a enloquecer_**

**_ella se irá para siempre_**

**_cuando amanezca otra vez._**

Era un hecho, se iba a la milicia al día siguiente. Corrió a decirle a su Hermione y ella con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó que se quedara.

Pero no había mucho que hacer. Aunque no fuera por órdenes de su padre, se tendría que ir para luchar en nombre de su país.

Por lo que ese día era especial para ambos. Era el día en que se entregarían mutuamente.

En el que al menos por un breve instante se pertenecieran entre sí.

**_Nomás nos queda esta noche_**

**_para vivir nuestro amor_**

**_y tu tic-tac me recuerda_**

**_mi irremediable dolor._**

Sus cuerpos se recorrían dejando rastros de besos en su camino. Sus jadeos eran impulsados por el profundo amor y excitación del momento.

Draco la miró a los ojos, que estaban nublados por el deseo. Y supo que era el momento para dejarse llevar por su lívido.

Fue suave, se posiciono en ella con la suma delicadeza con la que un hombre enamorado cuidaba de su mujer.

Y ella sumisa se entregó a él. Manchando las sabanas de seda.

Las cuales eran la evidencia su amor.

**_Reloj detén tu camino_**

**_porque mi vida se apaga_**

**_ella es la estrella_**

**_que alumbra mi ser_**

**_yo sin su amor no soy nada._**

-No moriré allá. Ya que me iré muerto; dejando mi vida contigo.

Ella lo calló con un beso, no quería oír lo inevitable. No cuando sólo faltaban unas horas más para su partida.

**_Detén el tiempo en tus manos_**

**_haz esta noche perpetua_**

**_para que nunca se vaya de mí_**

**_para que nunca amanezca._**

Se había dormido en sus brazos, su rostro era angelical. Para él no había nada más maravilloso en este mundo que ella.

Deseaba quedarse con ella, no dejarla jamás.

Por un momento quiso que el tiempo se detuviera, que el planeta dejara de girar, tan sólo para vivir unos momentos más con Hermione.

Había muy pocas posibilidades que él sobreviviera a esa guerra.

Y sin embargo su corazón guardaba un poco de esperanza de volver algún día con ella. De hacer su vida con ella.

Esperanzas vacías que aunque fueran escasas, lo mantenían atado para regresar.

A su lado Hermione se despertó.

Lo abrazó y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó:

-Por favor, pídele al tiempo que vuelva.

-Lo daría todo, inclusive mi alma.-Le respondió el rubio con frenesí.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, como muchas veces antes, pero en esta ocasión con nostalgia e infinita tristeza.

Ambos sabían que era hora. Hora de partir.


End file.
